


On the Table

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: The timing is only right when both agree.
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu





	On the Table

Yukawa isn’t a particularly deep sleeper. Utsumi’s a little envious of this, because she tends to wake up groggy and… Yukawa doesn’t. It was this envy that made her joke one time that he’d probably be the best parent if they ever had children… that and his never-ending patience. "After all, you put up with Kishitani and Kuribayashi, right?“ she says.

She expects the way he freezes in response; she knows him well, but there was a little bit too much hurt in his face, so she relents after a moment, kisses him on his forehead and says not to worry. "We’re careful, after all.”

And she can’t disguise the regret in her voice either, but she doesn’t bother. The option is only on the table if he wants it. The timing is only right when both agree. She loves children, but she can’t balance that against her career without some sacrifice. He’s afraid of children, and he can’t balance that against his love for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving this here so it won't be lost at Tumblr.


End file.
